


I’m Looking Forward To The Future:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Care Of/Caring Of Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Chained, Established Relstionship, Friendship, Future, General, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Missions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve knew that Danny would be worrying about him, since he got rescued in North Korea, What happens when they talk about it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*





	I’m Looking Forward To The Future:

*Summary: Steve knew that Danny would be worrying about him, since he got rescued in North Korea, What happens when they talk about it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

“Babe, How are you doing ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were making dinner for the first time. Since, Being home from North Korea, after a couple of days.

“I am okay...I mean, I am doing as well as could be expected, After everything....”, The Hunky Brunette trails off, after he answers him honestly to his lover. The Shorter Man understood completely, After what Jenna did to all of them, It was hard to say her name.

“I understand completely, I mean as much as I am pissed off at her, I am so grateful that she got you out of there, while she got shot, & sacrificed herself for you”. The Blond said, & he meant every word of it. The Loudmouth Detective will try to remember her with love, instead of anger.

The Former Seal smiled, as they went on with making their meal. “What are you smiling about ?”, Danny asked with a smile of his own. I am just looking forward to the future, That’s all”, The Five-O Commander said, They shared a kiss, & continue on with their evening, where Danny is planning taking care of him all night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
